Errors in Ink
by Firehedgehog
Summary: A series of one-shots for my error and ink series, requests sometimes taken and reviews make the fics go faster.. no really it does. (Ink Errors fanficverse)
1. it stares back

Undertale is owned by Toby fox. Ink!sans is owned by comyet and Error!sans is owned by loverofpiggies . Anything else is owned by me, sadly I don't any AU verses or characters.. but i sure can play in them.

This is not cannon Ink or Error!

Created while plotting out Inks POV fic linked to abyss

Errors in Ink

Oneshot: it stares back

" _ **DiD YoU ReAlLy tHinK yOu Can EsCape,"**_ a voice said, the voice was warped and distorted and made him want to scream at the wrongness of it.

Ink tried to escape, to fight... but there was nothing but darkness a nothingness that even put the void to shame.

" _ **Ha Ha Ha, YoU aNd ThE oThEr ArE MiNe. MiNe To PlAy, MiNe To BrEaK!"**_ endless voidless eyes stared into his own, and then he was falling as hands filled with the cold of the void tried to rip apart his soul.

He could only scream.

OoOoO

Ink woke with a gasp, his eyes white in fright the shapes switch more randomly, Slowly he pulled himself together as he realized he was still in his Doodle Sphere.

Groaning he got up, in truth Ink didn't need to sleep or eat but there something relaxing abut it.

He had no clue where that dream had come from, and had never seen anything like that through the many AU's out there.

Maybe it was his latest confrontation with Error that kicked it off, because the mode of speech was like a more glitched version of Error's if that was possible.

Sighing he got to work, a bad dream wasn't going to stop his job of keeping the AU's safe.. and avoiding Fresh again.

After all, it was just a dream.

OoOoO

This place was a place no one should go, a place so corrupted the walls between it and the rest of the multi AU verses was more a prison.

It was patient, after all it had almost escaped decades ago.

Would have escaped if the monster that wandered in was more then just half a soul.. a twin.

" _ **PaPs..."**_

End


	2. Puns

Undertale is owned by Toby fox. Ink!sans is owned by comyet and Error!sans is owned by loverofpiggies . Anything else is owned by me, sadly I don't any AU verses or characters.. but i sure can play in them.

This is not cannon Ink or Error!

Just a short one

Errors in Ink

Oneshot: Puns

It only took two alternate time lines for Ink to realize that the Sans and Papyrus that raised him... were a bit different compared to there other selves.

Pun... all the other Undertale AU's were infected by Puns!

"I swear the universe is trying to Pun-nish me," Ink sighed as he heard a particular bad pun from the local San's.

He winched. Now he was punning too.

END


	3. Scribble

Undertale is owned by Toby fox. Ink!sans is owned by comyet and Error!sans is owned by loverofpiggies . Anything else is owned by me, sadly I don't any AU verses or characters.. but i sure can play in them.

This is not cannon Ink or Error!

Reviews make me work faster, much faster

Just a short one

Errors in Ink

Oneshot: Scribble

Error, rarely did things without purpose...

He destroyed multiple AUs because they were abominations, and played with his _dolls_..

Oh... and trolled Ink.

Sure he was pissed that his brother, his other half.. his very other half of his soul didn't remember him. But that wouldn't stop his brotherly duty of teasing the much shorter skeleton.

So... in his time between destroying, watching the Spanish mob universe and knitting.. well trying. He's slipped into Inks little Private zone, really why Ink didn't realize he could enter any time he didn't know. After all Ink could get to the anti void anytime...

Feeling around with his magic he found Ink was out and about and not there, smirking he slipped to where Ink usually left his extra art books.

" _ **HeH hEh Heh,**_ " Error said as he pulled out a black marker.

A few minutes later he slipped away, he could feel Ink returning.

A cry of Rage filled the air.

He wondered how long it would take for Ink to discover just many drawings he drew moustaches onto.

Priceless.

END


End file.
